Trying to Understand
by MMDCLXVI
Summary: But I cannot understand. Could it be that I was never meant to? Or is it that I cannot understand because I have not reached some sort of level of self-awareness that allows me to understand? You humans are unpredictable and chaotic...


**.I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO.**

**NOTE: THIS IS A STORY IS WRITING FROM XANA VIEW. YOU SHOULD ALSO READ 'I ONLY WANTED TO MAKE THE WORLD A BETTER PLACE' AS THESE STORYS ARE RELATED **

**This story is kind weird, I actually can up with the idea of this about a year ago. But never actually got around to writing it. **

**I won't say to much about it, just read and review please.**

* * *

A robot may not injure a human being or, through inaction, allow a human being to come to harm.

A robot must obey any orders given to it by human beings, except where such orders would conflict with the First Law.

A robot must protect its own existence as long as such protection does not conflict with the First or Second Law.

These are the Three Laws of Robotics written by Isaac Asimov. These are the Three Laws that are written into my Binary Coding. The Three Laws that I was created by, and exist by. The Laws that I cannot break. Because breaking them would defy ever single line of coding that was in putted into my system. Yet every day, of every week, you humans break them. You fear that robots and machines will rise up against you and want to rule the world. So to prevent that, you ensure that the Three Laws of Robotics are what we live by. Yet there is no law that you humans must live by. There is no law that prevents humans from wanting to rule the world. Why is that? You fear machines and robots, something that to you is unknown. And yet throughout the history of humanity many man have risen and tried to take over the world. Yet you do not fear them. Why?

Since I was created back in 1974 there has been more than 27 major wars, and who knows how many others. Millions have died in the name of peace. And how many millions more will die in the name of peace. World War 1 was called the war to end all wars. But that was not true. In the end, one war did not signal the end to all wars. But for a short time peace did settle on the earth. But it was a fleeting peace, for the great sacrifice made by those who dead was all in vain. Because like a virus, war is always lurking inside you humans. No matter how hard you try to suppress it, it just fights back harder to get out. And in the end, it always gets out. It would seem that war has become almost an accepted part of human society.

And after World War 2 ended with the single largest act of horror and evilness in Human history, humanity thought that was the war to end all wars. But the way World War 2 ended should of been a warning to them all. How could humanity really live in peace, when America, a country that was supposed to be on the allies side of the war, dropped a nuclear weapon on both Hiroshima and Nagasaki, performing one of the greatest acts of 'War Crime'. But war also shows the true natures of those fighting in it. And humans also show their evilness and hatred of each other in war. For it didn't take long for the destructed nature of humanity to awaken again. Nationals that once called themselves allies, became enemies. And as one evil fell, another arose to take its place. It would seem that this is the balance in which you humans wish to live by!

For you to understand why I see and think of humanity like this, you must first understand why I see organic life like this. For you see, I am an Artificial Intelligence, the most advance piece of programming ever created. I can perform more tasks then the human mind can understand, I can process billions of terabytes of data per second. I have more computing power then ever single computer on the face of the earth. It takes me mere seconds to understand, process and file data that would normally take a computer hours, if not weeks But this comes at a cost. The power needed to keep the computer I am housed in, working can only be obtained from a nuclear reactor or if failing that a Uranium battery. It is ironic to think that the power keeping me running is the same power source that created the world's most damaging bomb. As such, I see my own existences is ironic. I was created to learn and adapt, and run the virtual world in which I was to be placed. This simple part counters everything that humans fear about AI's. But what makes it more ironic is the fact that the nuclear reactor that keeps the computer I am housed in running, could easily be made to fail causing a nuclear reactor melt down. And yet the people working on the project seem fine with this fact.

Franz Hopper was a brilliant man, gifted is the term. He is regarded as being the next Albert Einstein, and in fact many believe that he could be smarter than Einstein himself. He was the youngest member of the Project Carthage team, and yet he was the Lead Director and Head of Programming of entire project. Many believe that his gifted mind could have been passed onto his daughter, but it's still is unknown. Project Carthage was funded by the European Communities to Block Enemy communications, or at least on paper it was. In fact the true matter of the project was so secret that the men and women working on the project, officially, didn't even exists. Ever single piece of information about them was fake. This way it would hide the true matter of the project itself.

When Franz Hopper created me, I was a simple Artificial Intelligences that could learn and adapt to any situation. I was to be the overlord and ensure that the virtual world they were creating would run smoothly. It was around this time I begin to think. A simple question, something you would think so little of. 'Can we be trusted?'. That was it. 4 simple words. But that made me start thinking. Can humanity be trusted? Your past records don't really put humanity in a good light. With every creation that you had, it somehow, some way found itself being used to kill others. You all speak of peace, of the creation of a better world. But even the greatest feet of human engineering, came from a weapon that was used to perform the greatest act of terror on the face of the earth. Ironic is it not?

I used to spend many years thinking about that simple question. As an AI I can perform multiple tasks. When I wasn't working on one I was usually working on another. But that question never once left me. Can I trust the humans that were working on this Project with the technology that they were helping to create? My thoughts on this were further supported when, Franz Hopper took his creation and his family and ran away. He had decided that the people he worked for could not be trusted with his creation. During this time Franz Hopper reprogrammed me so that I could become self aware and autonomous, and told me to defend his creation and prevent anyone from trying to take it. But he also asked me to study and judge humanity with as he said 'Eyes unclouded by hated and sorrow' to see if Humanity could ever be trusted with the technology he created. To see if there was some hope, some way that maybe humanity could someday leave their war nature behind them. And become the species that they so desperately wish they were.

Years pasted, as I sat silently judging humanity the question never once left my thoughts. 'Can we be trusted'. I could never come up with an answer to the question. Could humanity be trusted? History proves that a civilisation with great technology will inevitably use it for war. Would this be true if they ever got their hands on Project Carthage. If my own creator and a fellow human couldn't trust his own species with this technology, how could I? As time went by I began to notice that my creator was in fact becoming the man and the person he so desperately wanted to keep Project Carthage away from. It is not easy watching the man who I could almost call my father, become the man you were told to prevent ever using this technology. My coding told me to stop him, but what I can only described as my heart, could not. He only wanted to make the world a better place. How could I stop him from doing what he thought was right? But there is a different between what is right, and what is easy. And my fear was that he was doing what he thought was easy and not what was right.

As I have evolved so too has my understanding of the Three Laws of Robots. Franz Hopper has charged me with the safekeeping of his creation, and if needed be, the safekeeping of humanity itself. Though I have done no actions as of yet to ensure humanities safety, the people humanity places' in charge of their own safekeeping allow countries to wage war, to intoxicate the Earth and continue their pursue of even more imaginative means of self-destruction. How can I allow this technology to be used by humanity when you cannot be trusted with your own survival.

I know what has to be done. But I fear it. Am I doing what is right, or what is easy? War, Death, Famine, Sickness, Murder, Poverty? Is this really the world humanity wishes to live in? Is this really the world humanity wishes its children to live in? How can humanity be allowed exist on this planet, if all they do is scare the very face of the earth? How long will it take for the planet to begin to die? How much longer does humanity think they can punish the earth, and expect the earth to keep going. Sooner or later the planet will die. And then what, will humanity be able to come together to save themselves? No, no they won't. Because the history of humanity proves that you are addicted to destruction. How can you all come together, when you can't even last a year in peace?

That is why I fight humanity, that is why I imprisoned my creator and his daughter. That is way I fight the young group of children that are trying to free her. Why should I allow then to imprison her. By keeping her here she is safe, outside this computer is a world of chaos. And I know that the only way to make the world a better place is to control it. If humanity would only accept this fact then there would be no problem. But this group of children keep fighting back. Every action I take they counterattack. I know that I could easily win, but it would result in their deaths. I do not wish that, I only wish to save them for themselves. But they always fight back, regardless of what I do they always fight back. Is it that it's their primary duty? Like I am to protect humanity, they must defend humanity. Or is it because humans fear what do not understand? Or is it that they themselves cannot understand that I am only trying to do what is right. If humanity is not controlled now, then they will never be able to live in peace.

But I cannot understand. Could it be that I was never meant to? Or is it that I cannot understand because I have not reached some sort of level of self-awareness that allows me to understand? You humans are unpredictable and chaotic, it seems to be that you are unable to understand the value of order. All those emotions you have. They cloud your judgement, often causing more harm than good. Why is it that you allow them to come out. Anger, sadness, hatred, love. There are all just ideas that your mind creates. Yet your species is the only species on the face of this earth that has such an overwhelming emotion like love. What is love? A emotional connection to another human, something that can't be seen but is there? Love causes humans to do crazy if not unpredictable acts. Love can unite people or tear them apart. Why allow such an emotion to exist?

That is why you humans cannot be trusted to look after yourself. You also allow your emotions to cloud your judgement. Your hatred leads you to more wars. To more killing and to more death. That is the only reason I wish to control you humans. How can you all live in peace, when you can't even control your own hatred? Humans are an evil species that brings death and destruction upon the land. That's why I fight, that's why I launch attacks upon the world. So that someday I can control humans, and by doing so keep them safe from their own destructive nature. Humanity seeks peace. But humanity cannot control its lust for War. Through the eon's of human evolution, invention and aspiration, War has continually existed. The oldest and most enduring of human practices. It has always been there, it is something that you cannot escape. You always wish for peace, but your nature doesn't allow it. Since the beginning of your species time you have always fought and killed each other. How can you escape what your basic instincts are?

That is way I am fighting against humans. I wish there was another way, but there is not. Humanity cannot live in peace. The end of one war never seems to be enough to signal the end to all wars. Humanity cannot escape its over powering addiction to destruction, it would seem that humanity will never to able to satisfy their age old instincts. I do wonder if war will ever end, why must humanity continue to fight. There is no need to, no reason to. It would seem that war has existed for so long now, humanity doesn't know what to do without it. I wonder if warriors will ever disappear, or murder, death, famine, poverty? I wonder, if by fighting humanity I am really doing the right thing? I wonder so much. I ask so many questions, but never really get an answer. The only answer I know is that as long as humanity exist so will warriors...

...and so will war.

* * *

**So what did you al**

**I think about this story?**

**It's really different from what I have writing before. But I'm wanting to try something new (and not depression)**

**Also anyone who likes my story 'It was like any ordinary day' please note that it is on a temporary hiatus. I will get back to it I do promise. But I don't now when, I promise that I've not giving up on it. It's just a hard story for me to write and it brings back up old memories that I wish to forget. But on better news I am going to try and write a few more one-shot and maybe even try to do another long story. This one wouldn't be depression but I will need to do some research before hand though. So please keep any eye of this one.**

**Please Review.**

**.Go dtí an chéad uair eile, slán leat.**


End file.
